


Fly

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Hangover, Pre-Canon, Songfic, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets to pick the music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL theme song fic challenge, with the character "Sam Winchester"

It took eighteen years, but Sam was finally allowed to pick the music in the Impala. For some reason, Dean's rule that 'driver picked the music' didn't apply to Sammy until he was a senior in high school. Ironically, it was the afternoon that he had gotten his acceptance letter to Stamford - safely hidden in his boot where neither Dean nor their father could find it. Dean was hung over, and allowed Sam to drive when they moved on to the next town. He had rested in the back seat with his jacket over his head, and hadn't even objected when Sam had pulled one of his own cassettes out of the glove box.

Normally, Dean would have smacked the cassette out of his hand and pulled one of his own out with a smirk, blasting it to annoy Sam, but instead he just sighed. Privately Sam thought that it had less to do with Dean's acceptance of him and more to do with the fact that Sam's music was softer, easier on the hangover migraine. Still, Sam felt somewhat proud as the sounds of Seal's _Fly Like an Eagle_ filled the Impala as he drove into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics


End file.
